POW
by Hollow44
Summary: Just read man,Just Read!


Well hello to you readers this is my first time writing something other than bleach yaoi. this story is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world. The story you are about to read contains mature content involving guy on guy sex/Willing rape. If you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars the clone wars and or it's characters.

Please Enjoy and Review 3

POW (prisoner of war)

It was morning and the air was in a thick fog. Silence was all you could hear in the peaceful meadow, but not for long.

"Charge!" a voice from the fog commanded.

"Charge!" another voice sounded from someone on the opposite side of the meadow.

Sounds of thundering hooves filled the air, as well as thousands of gunshots. The fog had now depleted showing men on horseback rushing to meet their foes. They screamed out battle cries as the two armies met up, and all was chaos. In just a few minuets, the battlefield was weathered into a haze of gunfire and dust. Blood painted the once green grass and horses neighed and ran of leaving their fallen riders.

In the midst of all the killing, a tall man with brown eyes and a scar above his right with brown hair stayed vigilant. He rode a black stallion slaying all enemies in his path staining his light yellow/kaki army suit. Turning his horse, he went for another round slaying even more men in his way.

It was a whole two hours and hundreds of slaughtered men later before one side called a retreat, the army in kaki.

The soldier cursed under his breath shooting one more man in the head before turning to retreat. As he retreated to the left of him, he heard something other than the groans of dying men. He looked; eyes wide as a man on a grey horse galloped full speed at him. By the time he gained movement again, it was too late and the man ran his horse right in the side of his. He fell to the ground; his head striking a jagged rock upon impact. His vision went blurry and just before he passed out he saw a silhouetted figure over him.

Across enemy lines in the basement of a barrack, the brown-eyed man woke feeling very uncomfortable. In the middle of this room was a small table. On the was lantern that glowed dimly, a glass of whisky with two ice cubes and right next to it sat a man, the same exact man who had knocked him off his horse. He had goldish eyes that stared into his very soul. He was adorned in a blue army suit, with gold buttons. His hands were covered in leather gloves, and his feet in black combat boots. A blue hat that proudly showed five gleaming stars sat atop his head.

A captain he gasped in his mind. He tried to move but found it impossible.

"Well I'm glad you're awake" the man in blue spoke, his hand turned the knob on the lamp forward filling the room with light. The brown-eyed man could now see; see that he was fucking tied up and naked. Looking up he saw a metal hook on the ceiling, from it hung a chain that was wrapped around his wrists. His feet were tied together by rope.

"Who the fuck are you," he hissed

The captain moved towards him in lightning speed grasping his chin with strong leather hands.

"That's no way to talk to a higher ranking officer than yourself, Commander Cody.

Cody gasped. "How the hell do you know my name"?

"I'm a captain I have to know things"

"Well what the hell do you want, why didn't you kill me."

The captain brought his face closer to Cody's, their lips only centimeters away.

"Believe me I was going to, but you passed out and I am not so low as to kill an unconscious man" he said "and besides I thought you were cute"

The captain crashed lips with the wide-eyed Cody. He pulled away and went back to his glass of whisky taking a small sip.

"You sick pervert, let me go!"

"Oh I have no intention of doing that" the captain spoke again walking behind Cody. "By the way my name is Rex"

"Why the hell do I need to know"?

"First, you asked and second, you'll need to know what to scream later on."

Rex placed a hand on Cody's hip and snaked his other to Cody's chest. Bringing himself closer he slid his tongue across Cody's shoulder blade. Cody shivered involuntarily; rex smiled and grasped one of the commander's nipples, twisting lightly. Rex sucked and nibbled on Cody's earlobe earning a strangled mewl while his hand that rested on Cody's hip reached for his cock. He rubbed the head with his thumb as Cody tossed his head ashamedly to the side.

"S-stop"

Rex continued his teasing totally ignoring the others request. He slipped his gloves off and spit in the hand that was playing with Cody's cock. His other hand went back to teasing the man's nipples. He grabbed the cock and pumped it once. A moan escaped Cody's mouth and he hoped to god rex didn't hear it.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you're enjoying this" rex teased.

"I don't, fuck you"

"Funny, because that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Rex turned to the front of Cody slowly pumping the half hard cock of his. Cody blushed as Rex's eyes watched him hungrily. Rex grabbed Cody's chin with his free hand and kissed him again. Cody tried to pull back but rex moved his hand from Cody's chin to the back of his head. The captain pumped faster causing Cody to freeze and lips to slightly part.

Seizing the opportunity, rex slipped his tongue into Cody's mouth. Cody was shocked as the warm slick muscle wrapped around his own. He bit down hard making rex slightly shriek. Rex pulled something from the side if his belt. It was a horsewhip; he backed up a slapped Cody hard across the ass with it causing Cody to cry out in pain.

"Better behave or your gonna get spanked, understand." he smirked

Cody nodded and rex went back to playing with Cody. He kissed him again sliding his tongue along the others bottom lip. His lips left a trail of kisses along Cody's neck, and then stopped at his chest. His tongue flicked out across Cody's nipple causing him to shudder. He sucked on it and Cody let out another small moan. His lips went back to Cody's kissing them. His whip slid up Cody's leg to his ass.

"Ya know, its no fun when I'm the only one doing it all" he said tapping Cody's ass with the whip.

He kissed Cody and Cody reluctantly kissed back. Rex unsatisfied stepped back to look at Cody then an idea popped into his head. He went to a corner and returned with a small piece of rope going to Cody he wrapped it tightly around the base of his cock. Bending down he kissed the tip of Cody's cock then licked it slowly across the slit, an unstable exhale was sounded from Cody. Rex put the tip in his mouth and started to suckle on it.

"Ah~"

Rex pulled more into his mouth and started bobbing back and forth. Cody clenched his teeth a squeezed his eyes. The captain increased his speed grabbing both hips he swallowed all the way to the rope.

"Ngh Ahh" Cody couldn't help but moan now as his body took control and reason was kicked out the door. He was lost in pleasure and he wanted more, he hadn't even noticed that he had started to thrust into the mouth that was blowing him. He felt his release building and braced to cum, but nothing happened. And then he remembered the rope an unsatisfied moan sounded from him; rex stood wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He went back to Cody and kissed him, and surprisingly Cody early kiss back. Rex pumped the commanders painful erection causing Cody to gasp loudly. Rex slipped his tongue in again twirling with the others. He caught Cody's tongue and sucked on it. Cody felt fire in his veins and he pulled it back nipping at rex's bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth. Rex pulled away and Cody sighed disappointed. He walked back around Cody and cut the binds on his legs. He grabbed Cody's ass cheeks a spread the apart exposing the tight little hole that he would be fucking later. He traced the outside slowly with his tongue.

Cody gasped as he arched his back from the weird sensation. Rex traced it again before driving the slick muscle in as far as he could. A cry sprang from Cody's mouth rex removed his tongue and thrust a two fingers into his hole, scissoring his fingers to stretch the muscle.

"N-no" Cody pleaded as he winced in pain. Rex did not listen as he searched for a small bundle of nerves. When he heard Cody let out a deep moan he knew he found what he was looking for. The captain thrust his fingers into that same spot for an extensive amount of time before he pulled them out. He loosened the chain that hung from the ceiling enough so that Cody's knees rested on the cold stone floor. Cody was panting like he had just run a mile, he wanted cum so badly it hurt. He suddenly tensed for he felt something way bigger than fingers probing his entrance. Rex placed his mouth by Cody's ear.

"Relax," he whispered huskily.

Cody whimpered when he felt rex slowly enter him. Rex was half way before he pulled out and snapped his hips forward; burring himself to the hilt.

"AHHH" Cody screamed in pain, trying to adjust to the large size.

Rex waited for him to get ready. Cody relaxed soon after and rex knew it was his cue. He started a slow speed at first gradually aging speed.

"Ngh, more..Ah Ahh" The commander moaned

Rex thrust faster noticing with a smirk that Cody had begun to meet his hips halfway. Both lost in bliss time had been lost along with all their cares in the world. Rex felt his climax building up so he reached around and started pumping Cody's cock. His tongue ran over the shell of the commander's ear and in heavy pants he spoke.

"If you want to cum your going to have to beg for it" he whispered.

Cody was too lost in pleasure to resist the offer he moaned then barley uttered a sentence.

"P-plea-as-e let m-me.."

Rex untied the rope on codes cock then furiously jerked it earning moans and screams of pleasure. Cody felt a coil in his stomach tighten and his vision went white.

"R-REX!" he screamed as he came hard into rex's hand.

Rex thrust three more times before cumin deep in the commander's ass. They stayed like that, as they came down from their high gasping for breath. Rex pulled out and went to the front of Cody. Lifting the mans chin with his finger he kissed Cody and Cody kissed back sighing into the kiss with content.

"Its gonna be hard letting you go" rex said quietly

Rex helped Cody to his feet, rushing to another corner he grabbed a rag; he returned and began to clean both Cody and himself. When he was done, he went up the stairs and later returned with the commander's outfit. He dressed Cody is his pants socks and boots, then untied from the chains. Cody was to exhausted to stand and just stumbled almost hitting the ground until rex caught him. Setting him in the chair, rex put his shirt and jacket back on. He carried Cody up the stairs and set him down carefully. They walked to the door; rex opened it wide.

"Well, if you want to go you can" "I'll make sure no one bothers you as you leave"

Cody looked at him wide-eyed. He looked at the door then at rex then the door. Taking a step forward, he looked at rex who nodded, and then he walked out the door into the night. Rex turned hurt and disappointed one hand was on the door handle while the other covered his face. He shut the door but right before it closed a boot was jammed it. Rex turned swiftly around and opened the door to come face to face with Cody, his heart leaped but no words were spoken. Cody fisted his hands into rex's suit and pulled him into a kiss. Rex kicked the door shut and led Cody to his bedroom. For the rest of the night moans and screams of pleasure echoed throughout that barrack and even well into the morning.

I hope you all enjoyed it please comment and review!


End file.
